Dragon Booster Meets Supernatural
by Dragon Eye Girl
Summary: A crossover of Supernatural and Dragon Booster. Dean and Sam Winchester get sent to Dragon City! Now, they have to ride dragons, stop Word Paynn, and learn to release the dragon if they wanna get back home. R&R!
1. Prologue

My first crossover! A combo of my two favorite shows!

I don't own either Supernatural or Dragon Booster

R&R!

* * *

Tossing some holy water on a demon inside a man, Dean remarked, "Like that bath you're gettin'? Sammy, start that exorcism." 

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus , omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio, et secta diabolica-" started Sam, looking from the Key of Solomon.

"You boys honestly think I could be taken down without a Devil's Trap?" the Demon commented as he stood up and brushed some dirt away. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

Pointing at a stop on the creaky wood floor of the ancient house they were in, a hole appeared. Slowly, objects in the room were being sucked into the hole. Struggling to maintain their footing, Dean and Sam fell onto the floor as they began to get pulled into the hole. Giving a small wave to them, the Demon left the building as Dean and Sam got pulled into the hole.

* * *

I know Demons don't have the ability to do that, but I decided they can. 

R&R!


	2. Chapter 1

I don't own Supernatural or Dragon Booster

R&R people! R&R!

* * *

Landing hard on the cooled ground of an alley, Sam came through and groaned, "Where are we?" 

Getting up, Dean looked at himself and exclaimed, "I've become a 3D cartoon! You too Sammy! What the Hell is goin' on?!" He looked in his pockets and duffle bag. "The guns! They're gone! All of our huntin' stuff is gone!"

"Oh, man."

"Dude! The Impala! My poor Baby is left in the whole world all alone and unprotected! I'm never leavin' my Baby again!" cried Dean.

"Dean! Get a grip! We gotta know where we are!" Sam yelled. He pointed at a guy. "Maybe he knows where we are."

"Really nice Sammy. You don't just walk up to a guy and say 'Hi. We got sucked into a portal by a demon and have no idea where we are. So, can you tell us where we are?" Dean sarcastically replied.

"You got a better idea?"

"Yeah. Stay where we are."

"No."

"Yes."

"Whatever Dude. I'm just gonna go ask someone."

"He isn't even wearing somethin' like us! He's wearing spandex!"

"So? I'm just gonna ask."

"Fine Sammy. Do what you want."

Walking up to the man, Sam asked, "We're on a trip and we kinda don't know where we are. Can you tell us?"

"Yeah. In Dragon City. Get lost and stop bothering me! Magna Draconis! You can't even walk down the streets without getting attacked!" the man snapped and hurried away.

Walking back to his brother, Sam told him, "Apparently we're in Dragon City."

"Where the Heck is that?!" shouted Dean.

"I dunno. Let's just look around. Maybe we can find someone to help us." decided Sam and the two brothers began to walk to the exit of the alley.

* * *

Poor Sammy. He got accused of attacking someone when he only asked a simple question. 

Poor Dean! The Impala all alone with no protection! The horror to him! That is the worst thing that can happen to him!

R&R!


	3. Chapter 2

I don't own Dragon Booster or Supernatural.

R&R!

* * *

"So, all we know is we're in some sort of place called Dragon City. Anythin' I missed Sammy?" Dean asked as they continued down the alley. 

"Nope. That's all we know." answered Sam.

Suddenly, there was a scream and a figure came running down the alley. Reacting fast, Dean body checked the man as he came close to them. Hitting the wall, the man was knocked out. A masked figure in gold and blue armor riding some sort of black and gold lizard came up beside them. "You know, I had it covered." She sneered.

"Yeah, that's why I just took him out for you. You really had it covered." Dean countered.

Eyeing the lizard, Sam warned, "Dean, it's probably not a good moment to be doing that sort of comments."

"I haven't seen you before." The figure stated and he leapt off the lizard. He picked up the man by the collar of his shirt. "Where are you guys from?"

A wave of men wearing blue uniforms and riding a similar lizards except on two legs. A man walked up to them and Dean and Sam looked nervously around for an escape route. "Excellent job Dragon Booster. You've helped Dragon City Security again." A man with pink hair and brown eyes thanked as he walked up to them and took the criminal.

"Just doing my job Captain Faier." The guy called Dragon Booster answered.

"Move out men!" Captain Faier answered as he mounted his lizard, collected the perpetrator, and raced away.

Making sure that what looked like the cops were outta sight, Dean made a move to leave when the lizard snarled at him. "You guys aren't going anywhere until you tell me why the Magna Draconis you're here!" Dragon Booster told them firmly.

"Should we tell him?" muttered Dean.

"We don't really have a choice do we?" Sam answered.

"So? What's the story?" demanded the Dragon Booster.

"We were fighting a thing and it sorta sent us here. We have no idea where we are or anythin' here." explained Sam, ready to make a break for it with Dean.

"Oh. Follow me." Dragon Booster responded and dashed away.

"Should we trust this guy Sammy? He works with the cops. We can make a break for it now." Declared Dean and he began to jog in the opposite direction.

"Dean! We don't have a choice! This guy might be our ticket outta here! Let's just follow him." pleaded Sam and began to follow the Dragon Booster.

Sighing, Dean began to follow his younger brother. Why did Sammy have to be such an upstanding and trustworthy citizen in cases like these?

* * *

How do they take people to Precinct? Do they have extra dragons or something to carry the criminals or something? 

Yep. Sammy's an upstanding and trustworthy citizen at times.

R&R!


	4. Chapter 3

I don't own Dragon Booster or Supernatural

R&R!

* * *

Finally, the Dragon Booster riding the lizard stopped at a half burned down building that looked like some sort of stables, with an exhausted Dean and Sam behind him. "Hey guys!" he called to three other people who turned around to see him. 

"Who are they?" a red haired boy asked.

Sam looked to his side to see Dean with a grin to a blue haired teenage girl beside the boy. Seeing him with the smile, the girl scoffed at him. "Even here, you don't attract every girl you seen." Sam quietly teased his brother.

As a result, he avoided a punch to the shoulder, courtesy of Dean. "I dunno about this Artha. They don't look that safe. The one looks kinda scruffy and dangerous." A nerdy looking boy told him.

There was a blinding light and in the place of the Dragon Booster and the black and gold lizard, was a teenage boy and a red and blue lizard. "I dunno. I think that one looks kinda cute." The girl commented.

"See. She did like me. She just needed another look. Maybe this place ain't so bad after all. So she's got blue hair, but check her out. Sammy-" Dean started.

"Dean! Quiet!" Sam shushed.

"So, what's your name?" the girl questioned them as she walked up to the brothers. "I'm Dean Winchester. This is my brother Sa-" Dean began.

"Sam. Sam Winchester." Sam introduced.

"I'm Kitt Wonn. The nerdy looking guy is Parm. The red head is Lance. The guy with the burnt racing jacket is Artha." She responded.

"You know, that's a really nice name Kitt. Never heard it yet and I like it." Dean commented.

"Dean!" Sam snapped and Dean looked at him.

"Just gettin' to know Kitt." Dean replied and Sam punched his arm. "Dude!"

"Well, we're not from here. Can someone tell us about this place? Especially why you people are riding lizards?" Sam explained.

The red and blue lizard gave an angry snort and the one called Artha exploded, "Lizards?! These are dragons!"

"Artha! They're new here! They didn't know better!" Kitt silenced.

"Thanks Kitt." Dean thanked and gave a smile to Kitt.

"You're in Dragon City. See, we ride dragons. Like the red one. She's mine and her name's Wyldfyr. The ugly green one is called Cyrano. The little blue one is Fracshun. The one that went Red Draconium was Beau. You're at Penn Stables. This is where we live. There's different racing crews. We're the Penn Racing crew, after Artha because he's our crew leader."

"Must be hard, to be in a crew with him as a leader…"

"It can be scale scraping at times, but I pull through. After all, I'm a better and faster racer than him. You probably don't have dragons do you?"

"No. It's a tragic event."

"Hmm. Maybe I can find a couple for you. I know a lot of crew leaders who owe me a lot of favors." Kitt declared. "There's 11 kinds that I can get. Red, blue, green, brown, light blue, purple, turquoise, white, and black."

"What do each of them look like?" asked Sam.

"Well, Parm! Get that picture of those dragons! Now!" Kitt ordered. Quickly, Parmon came rushing at her, bringing a holographic image, and passing it to her. "Here's what each type looks like. See anything you like?" Kitt explained as she flipped through the images.

"Yeah, I like those red ones." Sam commented.

"Those black ones look kinda neat." answered Dean.

"Okay." Kitt replied as she walked over to Wyldfyr and mounted the dragon. "I'll be back quick."

Watching her race away, Dean gave Sam a look. "Oh honestly Dean. Is that all you can think about?" Sam confronted.

"In times of distress and there's a hot girl around…yes." Dean shrugged.

Once again, his younger brother punched him in the shoulder. Finding a crate, the pair of brothers sat on it as they waited, keeping their eyes on the other three guys. For some reason, they didn't like them. The one was too bossy, the other was too nerdy, and the third, he was just too…something.

* * *

Finally, Kitt came riding back, two dragons following her. "I got them. Pyrrah was willing to give one to me. Moordryd was a little tougher, but he let me have one after a kiss." She explained as she dismounted, the two dragons following her. "I got to have Dynamyte and Dieceve." 

Dynamyte was an extremely elaborately designed bipedal dragon with red and orange design with a streamlined saurian body and she had large facial spikes. At the sight of Sam, she gave a small roar and trotted over to him. Dieceve, on the other hand, was a quadrepedal dragon and was pure black with a pure white underbelly, a slim build, accenuated lips. Seeing Dean, she gave him a suspicious glance and a roar as she edge to him. Sensing fear from Dean, she had a look in her eye that she was enjoying his slight moment of terror. "I'll explain the rest to you tomorrow." Kitt explained and walked away.

Dean gave another look and Sam scolded, " Dean! No! Don't you dare try anythin'!"

At least Dean was back to his old lady chasing self, despite the Impala being stranded without its owner.

* * *

Yep. Dean thinks that Kitt is cute. She thinks he's cute. Who knew that you could do that. I guess when everyone's a cartoon that can happen. Dynamyte and Dieceve would be my dragons. At least Dean is busy trying to get Kitt instead of moping about the Impala. Keeps him distracted. 

R&R


	5. Chapter 4

I just realized mistakes that I made in other chapters! It's really scraping my scales now that I found them!

I don't own Supernatural or Dragon Booster.

R&R!

* * *

Waking up, Dean stretched his back as his younger brother woke up. "Not bad for sleepin' on the ground…now I remember why I don't like camping in a tent!" he snapped. 

"Is there something wrong?" Kitt asked as she peeked around the corner.

"Not a problem. Just tellin' Sammy about the good night's rest I had." lied Dean.

"Well, alright then. Let me help you with the rest of what you need to know. C'mon." Kitt replied and walked away, Dean loyally following her with Sam trudging behind him.

Perking their heads up, all of the dragons looked at the three people entering. Immediately, Wyldfyr jogged up to her rider and gave her a nudge. "Okay. Dragons can only mag certain types of gear. Mag is when they are attracted to the draconium of our suits and gear with the draconium of their bones. For Dynamyte, she can mag green, light green, light blue, turquoise, and white gear. Dieceve can mag red, green, orange, purple, white, and light blue gear. Of course, they can mag gear of their draconium color. There's different classes and different types of draconium for dragons. Dynamyte's a red draconium Magma-class dragon like Wyldfyr and Dieceve's a black draconium Psi-class dragon. I should show you some of the gear." explained Kitt and rushed away to the gear room. "Come here!"

Following her, Dean let out a long whistle as they walked into the room and saw the gear. "This is awesome!" he exclaimed.

"There's some red thruster gear, and some green ramming gear and white aero gear and blue balance gear and some black shadow gear. You can activate the gear with your saddles when you're racing. Here. I'll show you your saddles." Kitt continued to explained and carried some of the gear with her.

Seeing the saddle Dean commented, "Look at all those buttons and stuff!"

"Don't worry. I'll tell you what to use which for what gear. Give me some space." She reassured him as she placed the gear on Wyldfyr and hopped on.

"Now, pay attention to the saddle and gear and not her!" Sam whispered to Dean.

"Okay, use the handle on the right to activate the red thruster gear. Use the other handle bar to activate green ramming gear. Use the foot on the right to activate the aero gear. Use the foot on the left to activate the blue balance gear. Click the first button on the small pad in front of you and you activate black shadow gear." She explained and one by one, she activated and deactivated each gear type. "It's really important to know this when racing. Then, there's the Down City crews. Come on to the racetrack." finished Kitt and she dismounted.

She left into the gear room and came back holding aero, thruster, and ramming gear and maged it onto Dynamyte. Then, she left once again, carrying the same gear, and maged it onto Dieceve. Maging some of the gear off her dragon, Kitt put the gear back into the gear room. When she came back, she mounted Wyldfyr. Seeing Dean and Sam not getting on their dragons, she remarked, "What are you waiting for?!" Dieceve and Dynamyte, who were getting very impatient let out a mag stream, picking Dean and Sam, dropping them in their saddles. "Holy-" started Dean.

"What just happened?!" cut off Sam.

"You just got maged into your saddle. Dieceve and Dynamyte were getting really impatient already," answered Kitt, "follow me."

Slowly, the trio walked away to the All City Track.

* * *

Arriving at the track, Kitt grinned, "C'mon. Get in the starting gate. I'll help you while you're racing." 

"No. No, no, no! I am not gonna race!" Dean protested.

* * *

Hehehe. Dean and Sam are about to enter their first dragon race. This is gonna be fun… 

Dean protest at Kitt. Guess you have your limits.

R&R!


	6. Chapter 5

I don't own Dragon Booster or Supernatural

R&R!

* * *

In the starting gate, Dean was in a lane between Sam and Kitt. "I can't believe she talked me into this." muttered Dean 

"Well, you're a sucker for a cute girl." Sam shrugged.

With this lack of noticing the lighting up of the track, the sound of the gong, they finally focused back on the track as the gate burst open and the racers shot out onto the track. "How do you drive this thing?!" Dean cried.

"It's like one of those racing games!" Sam called.

"What?!" Dean shouted back.

"You've never played those games?! You're deprived! Just move the handles the way you want to go! Like steering the Impala! It's driving the Impala, but faster!" yelled Sam. Suddenly, something attached itself to Dynamyte and she roared in pain. "And you get attacked!"

Looking to his side he saw some sort of whip attached to Dynamyte's shoulder courtesy of a rider on a black dragon, laughing as he saw the red dragon's energy drain. Kitt came racing towards him and took out some sort of staff and cut the whip off. "Hey! Paynn! How do you like my ramming gear?!" she remarked. She activated the gear. " It's brand new!"

Ramming over his dragon, the black dragon fell behind them. "Hey! Thanks Kitt!" Sam thanked.

"I'm gonna go ahead of you guys! Follow my lead!" Kitt instructed and sprinted ahead.

Watching her activate her white aero gear, Sam and Dean looked at their saddles again. Then, Sam remembered it was the right stirrup thing on their saddle and activated the gear. Seeing Dean was still having trouble, he ordered, "Hit your right foot stirrup!"

Following the instructions, thin wings also extended from Dean's gear. Leaping off the edge, they followed Kitt over the jump. As someone on a purple dragon caught up to them, he activated some sort of gear that latched onto Dieceve's flank, causing her to roar in pain. "Sammy! A little help would be nice!" he called.

Falling back behind the purple dragon rider, Sam activated the green ramming gear, and shot a mace ball out of the gear. Knocking the rider out of his saddle, she dragon wasn't able to keep his balance and toppled over, breaking the attack on Dean. Catching back up to his brother, Sam gave a smug look that Dean made a gagging sound at. Watching Kitt activate red thruster gear, Dean and Sam followed her example. "Now this is my kinda speed!" cheered Dean as he sped ahead.

"Hey! You aren't gonna beat me!" Sam sneered as he bore down on Dynamyte.

Suddenly, another whip attached itself to Dynamyte and once again, she roared in pain. "Dude! What's your problem?! shouted Sam. "Dean! Can I have some help here!"

Activating green ramming gear, Dean fell behind and became neck-to-neck with the guy called Paynn. Just like Kitt, he attempted to ram over Paynn's dragon, but the dragon already had her own green ramming gear activated. "Dude! You are really getting on my nerves!" called Dean.

"Well, I am a Paynn!" the rider cackled.

Seeing his younger brother slow down, he instructed to Dieceve, "Try to get that thing of him."

The black dragon nodded and summoning some of her draconium energy, some how reversed the effects of the whip. Finally, Paynn detached the energy whip from Dynamyte and took out a staff like Kitt had. Sam, saw his brother move back to avoid the attack as they came into a tunnel. Deciding to activate white aero gear, Sam fell back until he was neck-to-neck with Paynn. Trapping Paynn against the wall, he shouted, "Dean! Now!!!"

Knowing his brother's plan, Dean activated his green ramming gear. Firing a mace ball at Paynn's saddle, Sam moved out of the way as the mace ball hit its target. With Paynn getting knocked out of his saddle, Dean took advantage of the opportunity by activating his red thruster gear and sped past Paynn and Sam. "See you at the finish line Sammy!" yelled Dean as he continued to fly ahead. Finally being able to see Kitt again, Dean pushed Dieceve until a familiar red dragon zoomed past. " You know what Sammy?! I hate you!" he yelled.

"Nice try, but you can't beat me!" bragged Sam and Kitt crossed the finish line, first, as usual. "I'm just gonna go take my second place spot now!"

Crossing the finish line, Sam wore a smug smile as Dean crossed the finish line in third. "Give it up Sammy. I was lettin' you win. I knew I could beat you so I didn't want you to feel bad." Dean coolly remarked as he walked Dieceve up to Dynamyte and Sam.

"Yeah, right. I was goin' easy on you and I still beat you." scoffed Sam.

Joining the Winchester Brothers, Kitt told them, "You guys aren't half bad dragon racers. Better than a lot of them."

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" cheered Dean. "Who's the champion?!"

"Not you." muttered Sam and received a punch on the shoulder.

* * *

Somehow, Sam and Dean have a natural talent for dragon racing. 

Kitt is really persuasive if she can talk Dean into a dragon race.

Typical, I'm not dissin' Dean, but he would have some trouble remembering those details about the saddle. After all, he wasn't paying as much attention to the saddle as he was Kitt, if you catch my drift.

R&R!


	7. Chapter 6

I don't own Dragon Booster or Supernatural. I want to so much, but I don't.

R&R!!

* * *

Walking amongst the crew tents, with their dragons following behind them, Dean pointed at a girl with fire-like shaped hair and smirked, "Sammy. Check out that haircut." 

"Oh. That's Pyrrah. She's the leader of one of the Down City crew, the Dragon Flares." explained Kitt.

A very slim girl with blue hair wrapped in a swirling ponytail and wearing a racing suit with mixtures of several shades of blue strolled past and Sam wolf whistled at her. Turning to face him, she scoffed with a roll of her eyes and continued on her way. "Sammy, did you whistle at her?! Sammy, you sly dog!" Dean grinned.

"That's Marianis. She leads the Dragon Fish." Kitt piped up.

Paynn walked up to them and sneered, "You got lucky this time. Next race, you won't be so lucky."

"Give it up Moordryd. You can talk the talk, but can't walk the walk." droned Kitt and Moordryd scowled.

"You know, he's not a very nice guy." Dean remarked once Moordryd had stalked away and out of earshot.

"Well, he leads the Dragon Eyes and trust me, they're real pains." sighed Kitt. She saw Moordryd talking to a man with a tattoo painted on his forehead. "Uh oh. He's talking to Cain. This can't be good."

Walking back to them, Moordryd challenged, "How about we settle this over a game of dragball. You two against me and Cain. So, do you accept?" He gave a smirk. "Or are you both too much of a hatchling to compete?"

"Are you kidding?! Of course we'll take you on!" replied Dean.

"See you at the Dragball Court in 30 minutes." drawled Moordryd and he strutted away.

"Dean! We don't know a single thing about dragball! Why'd you say yes?!" shouted Sam.

"I wanted to keep what little dignity we have." responded Dean.

"Still, we no nothing about dragball Jerk!" Sam continued to shout.

"I know. Kitt! Teach us about dragball in 30 minutes!" pleaded Dean.

"It's really simple. You score goals and stop people by ramming them into walls and holding them back with brown entrenching gear." shrugged Kitt. The Winchesters stared at her blankly. "Oh brother! You guys might be in a little trouble. Maybe if you saw a game, it'd be easier for you to understand." She told them and mounted Wyldfyr.

Following her suit, the three of them left the All City track to the Dragball Court.

* * *

Of course Dean would do something like that! Go and accept a challenge that he has no idea about! 

Sam likes Marianis! That's a twist!

R&R!!


	8. Chapter 7

Yay! I finally updated this fic! Go me!

I don't own Dragon Booster or Supernatural

R&R!

* * *

"That's dragball? It's like basketball and football all in one!" Dean proclaimed as he saw the game. 

"Hey, what are those?" questioned Kitt.

"Long story." Sam responded.

"Sammy, don't be fragile in this game. We can't get my little brother hurt." teased Dean and Sam took a swipe at him.

"Bite me." Sam replied as he focused back on the game.

"What does that mean." asked Kitt and she looked at the Winchester brothers with interest.

"That's another long story too." Sam told her.

"Hey! How come we don't have one of those staff stick thingys?! Cause I really want one to whack Sammy!" whined Dean.

"There should be a mag-staff in your saddle…I think." Kitt guessed.

Digging through his saddle, Dean grinned as he found the staff, "Now this…this is cool!"

""Whatever Dean." Sam muttered, and luckily, his older brother didn't hear him while he continued to admire the mag-staff.

Strutting up to the trio, Moordryd droned, "Ready to lose so bad to me Stable Brats?"

"Stable Brats. Stable Brats? Stable Brats! Stable Brats?! Why I'll give you Stable Brats you son of a-" Dean angrily started.

"Dean!" Sam cut him off as he and Kitt restrained Dean from attacking the leader of the Dragon Eye street crew.

Muttering under his breath, Dean mounted Decieve with several glares to Moordryd. "Good luck Dean! Good luck Sam! You guys are gonna so win this thing!" encouraged Kitt as Sam leapt onto Dynamyte.

"Oh contraire my dear Kitt. Those two knuckleheads are going to lose so bad to me and Cain!" cackled Moordryd and he sauntered away. "They'll need all the luck they can get to win this game!"

"Oh, don't listen to Moordryd. He can talk the talk, but he can't walk the walk. He just thinks he's the best dragball player out there because he beat Artha the last time he played a game of dragball. You got a fair ref. I think it might be Kawake. He leads the Will of the Dragon. He'll go easy on you." reassured Kitt. "Now go win this game and make me proud to know you!"

Taking a deep breath of air, the Winchester brothers nervously walked into the bright lights of the dragball court. Nervously, Kitt bit her lip as she watched them. "They might be sooooo screwed…" she whispered and sighed as she went to a booth to see the whole game.

This would be one of the most interesting and intense dragball games that she would ever see. Hopefully, with the different personalities colliding, things wouldn't stir up some dangerous trouble.

* * *

Figures that something would make Dean anger. I mean, how would you feel if you were called a Stable Brat? 

Kitt loses faith in Dean and Sam:( In a way, if I was her, I would too, cause you sorta pysched them up and might crush their dreams and they'd hate you forever.

R&R!!


	9. Chapter 8

Dean and Sam against Moordryd and Cain in a dragball game. Not gonna be pretty don't you think so?

Major sugar rush right now!

I don' t own Dragon Booster or Supernatural

R&R!

* * *

Standing in the middle of the Dragon City Dragball Court, surrounded by bright lights and screaming fans, Dean and Sam gulped in nervousness. Race Marshal Budge proclaimed, "We have an exciting game today! It's Moordryd Paynn and Cain against…uh? Who are you?" 

"Dean. Dean and Sam Winchester." Dean replied nervously.

"Do you have some sort of symbol to represent you on the scoreboard?"

"Of course we do. I mean, why wouldn't we?" Dean weakly laughed as he pulled an amulet out from around his neck and tossed it to Race Marshal Budge.

"What exactly is this?" Race Marshal Budge asked with extreme interest as he stared at the amulet, mesmerized by it.

"It's called a pentagram." answered Dean.

"Any way, it's Dean and Sam Winchester!" announced Race Marshal Budge.

Hitting the gong, the dragball instantly shot up into the air. "Dieceve! Mag me up there!" Dean shouted.

"Decepshun! Now!" yelled Moordryd.

Both female Black Draconium Psi-class dragons summoned up their Black Draconium energy and maged their riders towards the dragball. Being able to tell that he wouldn't reach the dragball before Moordryd, Dean dropped back into his saddle and ordered, "Sammy! Get back on defense! Now!"

As Moordryd dropped back into his saddle, holding the dragball, and began to race towards the net, Dean and Dieceve rammed Moordryd and Decepshun into the wall and held them back with brown entrenching gear, causing Moordryd to drop the dragball. As it rolled across the ground, Cain and Coershun raced for it to only to have Sam and Dieceve slam them against the wall, holding them back with entrenching gear. Once Cain took out his mag-staff and took a swipe at Sam's head, Sam dodged the attack, grabbed his own mag-staff and continued to hold Cain back. "Dean! Get the dragball!" he instructed as he swiped at Cain with his mag-staff.

"Kinda busy here Sammy!" Dean responded while he and Moordryd threw down their mag-staffs and were wrestling with each other. "You have to get it!"

"Dean! Just jump off your dragon, grab it, and run Jerk!"

"Hey! I'm the Captain so don't tell me what to do!"

"What?! Who died and made you captain?!"

"I'm older!"

"Whatever Jerk! Just do somethin'!"

"Alright! Keep holdin' him back and I'll get the dragball!"

"Dean! Do somethin' already!" Sam shouted as he avoided a hit to the head.

"You wouldn't be anywhere without me Sammy! You know that?!" retorted Dean as he dove off Dieceve and raced to the dragball.

Scooping it up into his arms, Dieceve caught him with a mag stream and raised him to the net. Throwing the dragball, it soared into the net and the crowd cheered as Moordryd growled. "One goal for the Pentagram team!" Race Marshal Budge boomed.

"Hey! It was scored by Dean! Dean Winchester! Dude! Say that Dean Winchester scored that goal!" demanded Dean as he picked up his mag-staff and jumped into his saddle, but was completely ignored.

Once again, the dragball shot up into the air and Dean maged to catch it. With his finger tips touching the dragball, Dean got thrown out of the air from a body check to his chest, courtesy of Cain who snatched the dragball. Passing it down to Moordryd and maged down. As Sam started catching up to Moordryd, Cain barreled into the younger Winchester brother and slammed him against the wall. Maging up, the Dragon Eye street crew leader kicked the dragball into the net and received waves of cheers from the crowd and a range of swears thrown at him by Dean. "Excuse me? What did you say?" Race Marshal Budge interrogated Dean.

"Uh…I said…I said that…that was a really rough move eh?" lied Dean as he developed a small sweat in nervousness.

The Race Marshal gave him a suspicious look in which Dean returned a weak smile. Then, he boomed, "It's a point for the Dragon Eyes! The game is tied at one all!"

Maging again for the dragball, Moordryd grabbed the dragball and Dean body checked Moordryd causing him to drop the dragball, only to have it get caught by Cain. He zoomed away and Sam began to race Dynamyte hard to catch up. Throwing the dragball to Moordryd, Decepshun jumped into the air and hit the dragball into the net with her tail, causing more cheers from the crowd and another wave of swears from Dean. Luckily, the crowd was too loud for the Race Marshal or anyone else to hear his foul language. "Amazing! It's another point for the Dragon Eyes! The Dragon Eyes lead, 2 to 1!" announced Race Marshal Budge.

"Sammy, we're changin' this up. You go play forward and I'll play defense." Dean instructed.

"No. I can't play forward. You stay as the forward." Sam told his older brother.

Once again, Dean maged for the dragball and body checked Cain out of his way and grabbed it. Maging back down, he tossed the dragball to Sam, who then tossed it back, and Moordryd and Decepshun rammed into Sam and Dynamyte. Then, Dynamyte roared as she toppled over and Dieceve skidded to a stop. Turning around, she roared back at Decepshun, holding Dean in the air with a mag stream. Even though they just met, she was like her rider; she was older than Dynamyte and very protective of her and she was the only one who was allowed to beat Dynamyte up. "Hey! You! Dieceve! Mag to me score! Then, go and beat them up!" yelled Dean.

Reluctantly, she maged Dean to the net and he tossed it into the net, causing him to score. "And the Pentagram team scores! The game is tied! The next goal wins!" proclaimed Race Marshal Budge over the screaming fans.

"Hey! You didn't say Dean Winchester scored that goal! Dude! Dean Winchester scored that goal! Hello?! Dean Winchester! Say it! Say Dean Winchester just scored that amazing goal! Dude! Say it!" demanded Dean, only to be ignored again.

With a final mag for the dragball, Moordryd elbowed Dean, causing Dean to drop the dragball, and Moordryd to catch it. Falling back into his saddle, Dean already had enough of this pushing him around. Racing Dieceve to be neck-to-neck to Decepshun, he tackled Moordryd out of his saddle. Landing on the ground with a thud, the dragball clattered onto the ground and rolled away as Dean and Moordryd's nerves snapped. Abandoning the thought of using weapons, fists began to fly and both Dean and Moordryd were receiving some nasty hits to each other. Turning around to help her rider, Decepshun was barreled against the wall by Dieceve. Both female black Psi-class dragons hissed, growled, and roared at the other one, occasionally snapping at each other as they kept each other on ice. As Cain and Coershun dashed for the dragball, Sam and Dynamyte slammed them into the wall and held them back with their brown entrenching gear. Meanwhile, Dean and Moordryd showed no signs at giving up to the other as they both took nasty hits to the head.

* * *

From the stands, Kitt watched the confrontation between Dean Winchester and Moordryd Paynn in suspense. How was Race Marshal Budge allowing this fight? It was extremely bad, even for a competition like dragball. Wincing at a nasty hit that Dean received to his head, she winced again at an equally nasty hit to Moordryd's head. "This might be a very long game." She thought as she continued to watch the fight.

* * *

"When are you gonna give up you son of a b-" sneered Dean as he was cut off from dodging a blow to the head. 

"After you!" Moordryd countered as he dodged a fist from Dean.

Cain threw a punch at Sam, who dodged it and knocked Cain out with his own punch. Seeing the dragball out of the corner of his eye, he dove off his red dragon and grabbed the dragball. Starting to run to the net, Cain had somehow quickly recovered as he leapt off Decepshun as he began to chase Sam. "You son of a b-" Dean started and was cut off with a hit to the stomach.

"Aren't I a real Paynn?" taunted Moordryd and he received a hard hit to his stomach.

Running past his older brother and his opponent, Sam decided to go help his brother. Dropping the dragball as he saw Cain tackle Dean and he body checked the second in command of the Dragon Eye street crew. "Haha! That's my boy Sammy!" cheered Dean as he quickly leapt to his feet. "Now go get that dragball and make me proud!"

Torn between two decisions, Sam slugged Moordryd, ran to the dragball, and scooped it up into his arms. Running across the court, Dynamyte managed to catch him with a mag stream and lift him to the net. Throwing the dragball as hard as possible, it flew through the air into the net, causing him to score the game winning goal. The crowd went wild and insane and Dean and Moordryd stopped fighting. The battle left Dean and Moordryd with several bruises on their faces as they continued to glare at each other when Dean gave a smug grin. "Oh! You just got owned! Take a hike Loser!" Dean boasted and he made a 'L' on his forehead.

"And the winners…are Dean and Sam Winchester of the Pentagram Team!" concluded Race Marshal Budge, barely being heard by the screaming fans and crowd.

Moordryd just scoffed as Dieceve hesitantly let go of Decepshun and Decepshun maged her white haired rider. Reluctantly, Dynamyte deactivated the entrenching gear and let Coershun escape past and quickly maged his rider. Zooming away, Moordryd and Decepshun slinked into the shadows behind them.

* * *

Triumphantly strutting out of the Dragball court, Dean and Sam were greeted by a beaming Kitt. "You won! You actually won!" she exclaimed as they both leapt off their dragons. 

Suddenly, she gave Sam a quick kiss on the cheek, causing the younger of the Winchester brothers to blush the bright shade of red humanely possible. Sweeping Kitt into a kiss, Dean smiled through the kiss and heated it up as the kiss became more passionate and Sam remarked, "Do you two want a room or something?"

Breaking the kiss and pulling away from Dean, Kitt blushed, "No. We're good."

Even she knew what that meant. You didn't have to be from the same planet to know what that meant. She'd admit it; she had kissed a lot of different guys, but the best kisser was easily Dean. A loud growl was heard and Dean apologized, "Sorry. My stomach."

The same sound came from Sam's stomach and Kitt laughed, "You both are almost as bad as Lance! You better get something to eat!"

Mounting Wyldfyr, Dean and Sam shrugged at each other, got on their dragons, and followed Kitt and Wyldfyr away from the Dragball Court. Then, Dean whispered to Sam with a grin, "Boy, is she hot and a great kisser!"

* * *

Silly Dean. Going after Kitt. Silly, silly. 

Dean and Sam won! Yay!

Kitt lacking faith in Dean and Sam...silly, silly Kitt.

R&R!


	10. Chapter 9

Finally! I updated!

I don't own Supernatural or Dragon Booster.

R&R!

* * *

Coming to a stop in Penn Stables, Kitt, Dean, and Sam saw a particularly dangerous glare from Artha as they dismounted their dragons. "Uh…it probably would be better if you stay away from here." Kitt advised. 

"Nah. If he wants to go, we'll go. I was beatin' that Moordryd Paynn son of a b-" started Dean. He got a look from Sam. "Well, I was winnin'. So, if this Artha Penn guy thinks he can beat me, I'll kick his scrawny white butt."

Sam told him, "Dean…don't do anythin' stupid."

Artha challenged, "Oh, so you think you could beat me in a fight? Let's go then."

"Bring it Loser!" replied Dean and the two of them launched themselves at each other.

Throwing a punch at Dean's head, Artha missed and Dean threw a punch at his stomach, hitting Artha clear in the stomach. Doubling over, Artha clenched his teeth and he attempted to floor kick his opponent down. Effortlessly, Dean jumped back and missed the attack. "Dude! This is sad! Even that loser Paynn put up a tougher fight than you." commented Dean with a grin.

Standing back up, Artha powered up for a mag push and shot the golden energy at Dean. Quickly, Dean dodged the attack and took out his mag-staff. Artha threw three more mag pushes and Dean blocked them with his mag-staff. With one final mag push, Dean sung the mag-staff like a baseball net and the mag push soared back to Artha. Making contact, the leader of Penn Racing fell down, knocked out cold. "Oh, now that's what I'm talkin' about! I just kicked your butt right there!" Dean cheered. "I can beat anybody! I am the ruler! I rock!"

"Thank you Mister High and Mighty." Sam sarcastically remarked.

"Oh c'mon Sammy! You have got to admit it! I had some killer moves!"

"Whatever."

Dean concluded, "Sammy. You're just jealous that I can kick everyone's butt."

"Dude. I don't really care." Responded Sam as he gave a small pout.

"Uh…Parm. I don't know if Artha's my idol anymore. That guy just scaled him. That guy is my new idol." Decided Lance.

Looking back at his younger brother, Dean gave a smug smile and Sam scoffed with a roll of his eyes. "Uh, Dean. I have to talk to you alone." Sam told his older brother and the pair walked away from the other four.

"What's up Sammy?" Dean questioned.

"We're supposed to be keepin' a low profile, you know."

"Ah, c'mon Sammy. We rock here. I'm a kid's hero."

"Exactly. We're supposed to keep a low profile so we don't get in any trouble with the cops. And we're supposed to be findin' our way back home."

"Back to Kansas?"

"No, just to our place, where we belong."

"Hmm. I guess you're kinda right there Buddy Boy. C'mon College Boy. Let's start tryin' to find a way back home."

"Dean. You promise that's what you're gonna do. Not take anymore challenges and fights, but try to find a way back home." Sam interrogated.

"I promise." answered Dean and the pair walked back to the Penn Racing crew.

When they were back, Kitt asked, "Is everything okay?"

"Well, actually, do you have a sort of archives here?" replied Sam.

"Yeah. In Sun City."

"Where exactly?"

"It's near a building that has a Paynn Incorporated logo. When you get to that building, it's inside of the Academy."

"Alright."

"Uh, there's one slight problem. Nobody except Academy students can enter the Academy."

"How do you get to the archives and books?"

"You can't."

"We asked if there was one!"

"Yeah. It's the only one here in Dragon City."

"Okay."

"Are you gonna try to break in?" Kitt questioned with a suspicious look on her face.

Sam answered, "Course we're not. We're not like that."

Mounting his slim female black dragon, Dean winked at Sam. As he mounted his agile female red dragon, Sam scoffed with a roll of his eyes again. Both of the Winchester Brothers then speeded away from the half burnt Penn Stables.

* * *

Racing through Sun City, Sam began, " I feel kinda bad lyin' to Kitt like that. I mean, she's helped us the whole time we've been here." 

"Well Sammy. You said it yourself. We have to get out of here." Replied Dean.

Skidding to a stop in front of an elaborate building, Sam concluded, "Well, here we are. The Academy."

"Boy, is it hot here Sammy." Dean remarked. "C'mon. Let's try to get inside."

* * *

OMG!!! DEAN AND SAM ARE GOING TO TRY BREAKING INTO THE ACADEMY!!!

R&R!!!


	11. Chapter 10

Yay! I finally updated! Go me!

Okay, Sam and Dean are breaking into Academy!

I don't own Dragon Booster or Supernatural.

R&R and enjoy!

* * *

Standing outside the majestic Academy under the closest window they were able to find, Dean looked at the building and commented, "Well Sammy. Getting into this place is gonna be a real B-" 

"Let's find a way to get in, get to the archives, and get out of there without bein' noticed. Oh, and if there's someone there, don't fight them unless I do. That'll blow our cover." Interrupted Sam.

"Okay then. Let's crawl up to the window and get in through there. It's fool proof."

"One slight problem with that Dean. Check out those lasers on the window. Personally, I'm not in the mood to get zapped today or ever in my life. I would've gone under the electric shock chair at the Roosevelt Asylum when we were in Rockford, Illinois."

"Yeah, that Dr. James Ellicott was one twisted guy. Just like my man Jack in the Shining. Anyway, the people who made these windows, they are real sons of a B-"

"Let's try the door. Maybe we could get through there." Sam suggested and began to walk away.

Dean mumbled as he followed his younger brother, "Yeah, I guess we could do that."

Finding the golden gate entrance, Sam pulled out a small paper clip and stated, "I'm gonna try to-"

"Hey, don't bother tryin' to pick the lock. It won't work. Check out the lasers protectin' it. We have to get over it Sammy. That means climbin' it." Dean cut him off and began to crawl over the fence. "Dude. Trust me. I'm a pro. I know these things. Plus, I'm older than you. That means I'm always right."

Putting the paper clip in his jean pocket, Sam pouted as he began to follow his older brother over the gate.

* * *

Entering the building, Dean whistled at a low pitch. "This place is freakin' huge!" he complained. "I'd rather run from old leatherface when we were in Indiana!" 

"How are we gonna find the archives in here?! We'd get caught sooner than finding them!" interrogated Sam.

"Well, we just keep lookin' until we find it. They have got to have a map of this place someplace."

Snapping his fingers, Sam stated, "I got it! We have to find an office and sneak a map out of it. Then, we can get out of here quickly and get to the archives. Did you brin' the duffle bag? We're gonna need it."

Holding up the bag, Dean smirked, "Good thinkin' College Boy. Course I brought the bag. I don't go anywhere in a strange place without it."

Finding a room that said 'Office', Dean and Sam crept inside. On the desk closest to them, they saw a small map of the place they were in. Quickly snatching it, they rushed out of the room and back into a hallway. Looking at the map, Sam declared, "Well, just down this hallway, we'll reach the archives." He saw a set of lasers blocking their path. "Ah, this might be a little annoyin' problem."

Looking around, Dean saw a vent and grinned, "You go first Sammy."

Crawling through the vent, Sam remarked, "God. This place is dusty. So good that I don't have allergies to dust. And same with you."

Seeing a grate in the vent, Sam looked down it into a room with millions and millions of books, the largest collection they had ever seen. "Whadda see Sammy?" questioned Dean.

"I found the archives. They're just down this grate. But boy, finding a book that could help us is gonna be a B-" Sam replied as he opened the grate and jumped down.

Jumping down after his little brother, Dean looked around the place. "Well, this is annoyin'. We better start searchin' Sammy. This could be a while." He decided.

As they began to search the archives, a pair of gray eyes was watching them.

"Hey! Dean! I found one!" reported Sam and Dean rushed to the youngest Winchester.

It was a large and enormous book and the writing in it was hard to make out.. It had faded yellow pages and the leather binding was worn out. "Well, this will do. C'mon. We gotta get out of here...and fast!" Dean informed as he shoved the book into the duffle bag and Sam looked at the map, then up to the vents.

"Well, by the looks of this map, it's into these same vents we were just in. They'll lead us straight outside. Then, we can get out of here, read this book and get home." He told Dean. He saw his older brother's questioning look. "Not back to Lawrence in Kansas. Just to our world. God, how many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Sure we don't need a pair of red shiny shoes and click our heels three times while we say there's no place like home?" joked Dean.

"Dean! This is no time to joke around! We have to get out of here fast!" scolded Sam.

"Not so fast intruders!" a female voice shouted and several red sirens and alarms began to go off as Sentrus stepped out of the shadows.

"Oh, this is bad. Really, really, really, really, really, really bad." Sam commented as several officers of the Dragon City Security Force entered the room.

As one attempted to grab Dean around the waist, he dodged him and threw a punch, knocking the officer out cold. Blocking attacks and dodging another one, Sam kicked the officer out cold. "Let's get movin' Sammy! We gotta leave this get together fast!" yelled Dean and the Winchester Brothers began to run to the exit. Several more officers surrounded them, blocking their way out. "Damn it! There's too many to take! God, I wish we were with those hillbillies that hunt humans! At least I kick whip them stuffin' out of them! And lock a girl in a closet! Or when we were facin' that crazy chick Meg Masters and her Daeva buddy there!"

"Uh, we're in major trouble Dean. The worst trouble we've ever been...and we don't know a single thin' about the cops in this place." Declared Sam as two officers placed a pair of handcuffs on each of their wrists.

* * *

Oh no! Dean and Sam are going to Precinct! 

R&R!


	12. Chapter 11

I updated this one too! I'm on a roll!

I don't own Dragon Booster or Supernatural

Gimme those reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Trudging through the cells in Precinct, Dean shouted as he got thrown into one of the cells, "Hey! That's police brutality!" 

Colliding into his older brother as he got tossed in, Sam yelled, "I've studied law! This isn't over!"

Lying down on the hard bed, Dean stared at the windows. Picking up a large rock next to him, he tossed it and it feebly fell to the floor. "Well Sammy boy. This is gonna be a nightmare. God. I'd rather be in jail by that shifter being me than this. I can break out of there." remarked Dean.

"Dean. We might as well as look in this book and see if it can help us." Suggested Sam.

"Well, I'd have to agree with you there Sammy. There's no way we can get out." sighed Dean.

Opening the book, Sam began to flip through the pages. "Hey, do we still have the computer with us?" he asked.

"Sure." Dean answered and he pulled out the silver laptop from the duffle bag.

Taking it from his brother, Sam began to type something into the computer as Dean sat bored. Sam's face was formed into concentration and frustration as he continued to type. "Hurry up Sammy!" whined Dean and stood up. His stomach rumbled and he banged on the door with all of his strength. "Hey! When do you guys give food around here?! And where's my lawyer?!"

"Dean! Shut up! I think I'm onto something!" silenced Sam.

"Well sorry College Boy." Snapped Dean.

A officer walked up to the cell and ordered, "Be quiet you!"

Dean sneered, "Bite me!"

Muttering something that they couldn't hear, the cop walked away. Sam grew a huge smile and Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay, first we gotta bust out of here and then get to our dragons. Then we have to get to a place in the Old City, which is below us, and we have to find this temple that's got a vase like the one that sent us here. We smash and then we get back to our world." Ordered Sam.

"Well, that sounds simple enough." Remarked Dean.

"Hey, do we have something in here that when lit on fire, it'll explode?"

"Wha? You mean like a bomb or somethin'?"

"Yep."

"This is a cell. There's nothin' here unless you can make a bomb psychically." Dean joked.

Sam responded, "Bite me!"

"Dean? Sam? Are you in here?" a familiar voice whispered and they saw Kitt poking her head through the window.

"Kitt! Get us out of here!" pleaded Dean.

"Do you know how much trouble I could get in?! You guys broke into the Academy! If I get you out, you'll be fugitives!"

"Kitt. Please! We really need to get out of here!"

"Okay. But, you have to make a promise for me first."

"Anythin'."

"I came down here when I heard Moordryd and a couple of his Dragon Eyes are going to break into a hatchery to get a couple of dragon eggs for Word. Help me stop them."

"Deal."

"You better stick to it. Otherwise, I'll report you guys back here."

"Kitt! Just get us out!" demanded Dean.

"Guys. Duck." Kitt instructed and her head disappeared.

Following her instruction, the wall blew up and Kitt was standing on the other side with pursed lips. "Thanks. We owe you one." Sam thanked.

"You better." Growled Kitt.

Leaping off the edge, they saw her get caught by Wyldfyr on a mag stream. Beside her, they saw their dragons waiting. Packing the book and laptop into the duffle bag, both of the Winchesters leapt off the edge and got caught by their dragons. "Well, c'mon now!" snarled Kitt and took off, leaving the brothers attempting to catch back up to her.

* * *

Ohhh, Kitt's pretty mad right now. 

Pretty short chapter, I know. I'll try to make the next one longer.

Gimme those reviews


	13. Chapter 12

I finally updated! Yay me!

I don't own Supernatural or Dragon Booster

Gimme a lot of reviews!

Enjoy!

* * *

Racing through Down City after Kitt, Sam called, "Kitt! Hold on! Wait!"

Kitt skidded Wyldfyr to a stop, nearly tossing the red dragon off balance and snarled, "What do you want Winchester?!"

Dean replied, "We need to know somethin'."

Sam asked, "What's the matter. You seem pissed off at us. What'd we do?"

Kitt glared at them before exploding, "Why do you think I'm mad at you?! Let's see! You lied to me! You broke into Academy! You got sent to Precinct! I broke you out of Precinct! You're fugitives! I could get into serious trouble! I could get kicked out of racing forever!"

"Kitt! We're sorry! We had to! We want to…we have to get home!"

"I know that!"

"You did?"

"Uh, yeah! It wasn't the hard!"

"Kitt. Do you know what it's like to be separated from your home? From a world that you know? In a strange place that you never knew existed?"

"No."

"Think about it. Please, just think about it."

"Fine. I get what you're going at."

"We need to find the Wastelands of Loane, and find this temple thing. It's the only way for me and Dean to get home."

"I can get you there, but you have to do something for me."

"Anythin'."

"You have to help me stop Moordryd's Dragon Eye Crew and their dragon heist."

"Deal." Sam agreed.

"Follow me." Ordered Kitt and they began to race through Down City again.

Sneaking through the alleys, they pressed against the wall as they saw the Dragon Eyes. "So, what's the plan Kitt?" whispered Dean.

"Hmm. We're gonna need a distraction. One of us will do that and then the other two can go and break the dragons in there out. Then, we'll have to find a way to take care of the Dragon Eyes so they can't steal any more dragons. At least, not for a couple of weeks." answered Kitt. "I'll distract them and you break the dragons out. I'll meet you back here!"

"Wait! Kitt!" yelled Sam, but it was too late.

Kitt dashed out of the alley and shouted, "Hey! Dragon Losers! Think that you can stop what you can't catch?!"

"Why you little-" the Dragon Eyes started furiously and Kitt stuck out her tongue at them before racing away, having all of them follow her.

Sneaking out of the alley to the van, Sam and Dean leapt off Dynamyte and Dieceve and began to bang on the van door, attempting to break it down. With a final hit, they dived out of the way as the door broke open and the Winchesters narrowly avoided having their head smashed open by the dragons that stampeded out. Suddenly, a dark figure and their dark dragon leapt down and his dragon roared at them. Jumping off, the Shadow Booster remarked, "Oh, you knuckleheads are gonna regret that! You're going to pay dearly for it!"

Quickly, Dean punched him in the stomach and threw a hard kick into the jewels, causing the Shadow Booster to fall to the ground and curl into a ball in pain. Skidding Wyldfyr to a stop, Kitt questioned, "What happened?" Her eyes widened as she saw the Shadow Booster on the ground, in extreme pain. "And what the Magna Draconis did you boys do?!"

Dean shrugged, "Well, someone had to kick him in the jewels. It was the perfect opportunity. And he was asking for it."

"Well, you did your part of the bargain and a deal's a deal. So, come on. I'll show you both to the Wastelands of Loane and the temple you're looking for." instructed Kitt. "And we better get out of here fast! Before he recovers and wants revenge!"

Sam and Dean smiled at each other as they mounted their dragons and began to follow Kitt into the Wastelands.

* * *

Racing through the barren under part of Dragon City. Kitt soon skidded Wyldfyr to a stop, Dean and Sam nearly crashing into them and they looked at the massive stone temple. "Well, here you are. I filled my part of the deal. All you have to do is get through the traps and you'll find what you're looking for. Well, good luck Boys. Have a good trip home. Bye." Kitt informed as she gave a two fingered salute before racing away.

Cautiously, the two brothers began to wander through the dark temple. Dean commented, "Hey, Sammy. You know, I feel like Indiana Jones."

They heard a click and something rumble. "Yeah, but you better start running Indy." Remarked Sam and they raced at full speed as they saw a enormous rolling ball following them.

Quickly turning down a short cut, they heard the ball crash into a dead end. "Well Sammy. If this turns out to be some kind of deadly trap, I will honestly have to break something." Dean interjected, only to get a pout from his brother.

Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding white light that terrified the two dragons, taking everything Sam and Dean had to not go flying off. Once the dragons calmed down enough to continue forward, they cautiously strolled into the chamber. In the center of the room, on a black alter in a dark purple light, was the relic, the vase that they need to get home. Recklessly, they leapt off their dragons with Dean swearing at the dragons to stay, they walked to the vase. Quickly looking at it, Sam pushed it off the altar, causing it to shatter and crack on the stone floor. The room began to shake, causing the floor to begin to crack open and Sam and Dean covered their heads with their arms to avoid the debris falling from the roof and breaking open their skulls. Rearing, Dynamyte and Dieceve roared before taking off, racing to get out of the temple as fast as possible as it began to collapse with Sam and Dean inside! Losing their balance, Sam and Dean fell yelling in fright into a huge craves when everything went black…

* * *

Oh no! Sammy! Dean!

Gimme the reviews!


	14. Chapter 13

Another update! In one day! (passes out from shock)

Alright, I don't own Supernatural or Dragon Booster

Gimme those reviews

Enjoy!

* * *

Landing onto the dusty wooden floor of the old house, Sam shook his head and breathlessly whispered, "Dean. We're back…we're not in Dragon City anymore!"

"Well, Hell then Sammy! We're gonna have to get a couple of drinks!" Dean concluded as he leapt off the floor wan was coughing from the dust. "There's no place like home Aunt Em."

Packing up their hunting supplies, Sam commented, "Well, you have to admit. It was kinda fun. Sorta a nice vacation."

Throwing the bag over his shoulder, Dean replied, "Yeah, it wasn't so bad. Dragon racin' was kinda cool. And bein' fugitives there as well."

Walking out of the ancient building, Dean opened the trunk of his prize and joy and threw the bag in it. Getting into the 1967 back Chevy Impala, Dean started the engine. "Hey, Dean. How far is it to Tampa?" questioned Sam.

"Well, could probably take a couple of days." Estimated Dean looking over his shoulder as he pulled his car onto the highway. "Probably take longer though. Neither of us is drivin' my wheels while under the influence. We'd hurt this poor baby and after all the heartache she's been through while we were gone…it breaks my heart…"

"Dean…" Sam pouted.

Putting a cassette in, Dean began to drum to the song as they sped down the highway. The only time they were this glad to be home, was when they saw their mother, Mary Winchester, came to save them

* * *

That was the final chapter

I know, it was really short.

I cried in 'Home'. The episode when they went home

Gimme reviews


End file.
